Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by Pixiekissx
Summary: Bella Swan is falling fast for the mysterious Edward Cullen - but he has a secret, something that will break them apart - but who will he choose- tanya or bella?
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is a story I thought of while listening to speak now by Taylor swift and basically it just developed from there. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own any of these characters- But I do own a packet of maltesers, a pen and some fluffy socks. :D**

"Let's go go go ladies" my boss shouted loudly across the gleaming kitchen. I shook my head trying to make sure I was fully awake and pulled at my black shirt and unflattering trousers, trying to straighten them out. My hair was pulled back from my eyes in a messy bun. So I wouldn't get locks of hair into the food.

I was a waitress at The Mockingbird Cafe, a job which I hated but paid my rent none the less.

"Bell's? You look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards, there's no colour in your cheeks either!" My best friend Alice complained, storming towards me and slapping my cheeks.

"OW, Alice!" I shouted.

"See it's 2 in 1, you have nice red cheeks and your awake now" she smiled evilly.

I grumbled at my small pixie of a friend who was laughing at me and yanking me towards the plates of food that needed to be served.

"Ok do you want table 5 or 8"

"5" I yawned – as table 5 was a shorter walk from the kitchen.

Alice picked up the plates for table 8 calling back to me and she gracefully glided her way around the tables "lazy bones!"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the plate for table 5.

I walked slowly over to table 5 eyes barely open and placed the plate on the table.

"Thank you" a voice as soft as velvet but as rich as chocolate replied to me.

I immediately opened my eyes wide in surprise at hearing such an amazing sound.

Sitting down on the small red plastic chair in front of my was the most amazingly gorgeous man – no man was far too common a name – he was a god! I had ever seen

He had tousled golden hair with specks of auburn blazing through it, It looked like he hadn't even styled it but I just stayed perfect.

He had amazing piercing green eyes, like the sea, I could see little flakes of gold in his sparkling irises which were gazing up at me.

He was deathly pale like a ghost or vampire, something he could only pull off with such beauty; I traced my eyes all the way down his perfectly defined cheekbones to his toned chest and onto his strong muscled arms.

I hadn't realised I was staring at him mouth agape until he coughed: obviously worried about my fish-like expression.

I blushed Scarlett making him smile wide and laugh- the most wonderful laugh I had ever heard.

He smiled and I nodded and walked back to the kitchens where Alice was standing smugly grinning from ear to ear – she had obviously just seen what had happened.

"Well he was….." I blushed again

"What? gorgeous, amazing, stunning, unbelievable?" She giggled

"Yeh that" I breathed.

I heard the door of the café ring and him walk out – he saw me looking and smiled and waved, I blushed and gave a small wave and nod.

**In me and Alice's shared flat.**

"Honey tomorrow you need to speak to him! Ask him out, I just know he was checking you out!"

"No I can't and besides he might not even be there tomorrow!"

"Oh he will be there" Alice giggled

"No he won't he…Alice what have you done" I gasped glaring at her.

"Nothing I just gave him a voucher for the restaurant that he must use by tomorrow…..Bella he didn't see you at your best today- tomorrow he is going to see what a stunner you really are!"

I threw my head back in aspiration and groaned loudly- Alice!

She smiled "well I'm off to bed but I will see you tomorrow morning 5:30 sharp!"

"5:30? Alice! We don't start work until 9:00!"

"yes but Bella I need to work my magic on you for lover boy, ok!"

"fine" I grunted and marched off to my room where I threw myself onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

"Bells, Bella? ISABELLA SWAN!"

"Wuh uhh Alice?" I moaned

"Time for Bella Beautifying!" she giggled pulling me out of my warm bed and into the cold morning air and across the landing to the bathroom.

She sat me down in front of the mirror in a chair, and then scrubbed my face until there was not a scrap of dirt possibly still on it.

Next she moved onto my pimples- she squeezed them until they all burst and cleaned them up.

Then my eyebrows – plucking away while I screeched in protest.

Then she applied a layer of natural looking foundation, blusher, light pink eye shadow and a thick layer of mascara.

Then she gave me a pair of black tight drainpipe trousers to put on and a much better fitting black shirt, then she handed me a pair of not very high black heels.

I looked in the mirror and I did look amazing she was right- but she wasn't done yet – she pinned me back to the chair and started curling my hair while I carefully took small bites of toast, trying not to spill crumbs on the floor.

I looked at my watch – it was 8:30 and we needed to leave so I quickly brushed my teeth and put on a slick of lip-gloss and we began walking to work.

**Hey I hope you liked the first chapter – I have this thing I have done with all my chapters that if I don't at least get 5 reviews for each chapter – I don't post another one **** - sorry guys **

**So review review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely responses to my story, I'm so glad I am able to keep writing – because so many ideas are bubbling in my little blonde head that it may pop if I do not get them on paper**.

**I do not own these characters: but I do own all my twilight books, a silver scarf and Chanel perfume x**

I was very self-conscious as I walked to work – me and Alice swished (well she swished I stumbled) down the street and into the café attracting many admirers and appreciative whistles from men walking along the street.

I stepped into the café where I walked into the Kitchen and pulled on my apron. I slicked on some more lipstick and shook my curls.

"Do I look ok?" I asked Alice playing with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Bella you look amazing and when he gets here you will make him fall to his knees!" she smiled giving me a hug.

Ding – the door to the café opened and my god stepped in looking tired and upset with bloodshot eyes rimmed with deep dark circles. But he still looked as handsome as ever.

Alice squealed and shoved me forward so I could take his order.

I walked nervously in my heels over to his table swinging my hips as I went.

"Can I get you anything sir?" I smiled flipping my hair over my shoulder and grabbing my notepad and pen out my apron pocket ready for his order.

He rubbed his eyes and sniffed – had he been crying?

"Um yeh, Thanks" he smiled shakily

I nodded my head in encouragement.

"Erm can I have a black coffee?... oh and some chips please" He asked politely, running a hand through his golden hair.

"of course" I replied scribbling down on the pad. I was half way over to walking back to the kitchen when-.

"Oh and I had this voucher from when I was here yesterday, is it still usable?"

I checked my watch – it was still before 12.

"yeh that's great" I smiled sweetly, and walked over and took the voucher from his hands.

"I'm Edward" he looked up at me longingly.

"Bella" I bit my lip and smiled.

Then walked back to the kitchen already feeling Alice's excitement from the other end of the room.

"well what did he say?" she giggled

"He is called Edward" I shrugged pretending not to care even though my heart felt like it was about to burst out my chest and fly off.

"ok Alice I need to get him his order" I picked up his order and swished over to his table.

"here you are Edward" I smiled

"thank you" He smiled warily

I turned around to walk off when I felt a bold of lightning strike through me – he was holding my arm and span me round to face him.

"here" he smiled and gave me the money for the food which I had embarrassingly forgot to ask for

I nodded and blushed, then walked back to kitchen.

Alice was bouncing up and down giggling.

"what did he give you?"

"Just the money for food"

"oh….I will cash it for you if you like"

"thanks Alice" I began putting together another person's order.

"um Bella there's a piece of paper here" she handed a crumpled sheet to me that had been folded into the notes.

I unfolded it

_07894838938584_

_Call me_

_Edward._

**OK I know its really short but please tell me what you think – I love hearing what you have to say! **

**Again Review, Review, Review! **

**Thank you xoxoxo**


End file.
